Into the Past
by Psychedelic Dust Bunny
Summary: He never expected to be blasted into the past. Nor did he expect to be called Hatake Sakumo either. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura get sent back in time to before Obito's death. How will Kakashi deal with it let alone Naruto? Kaka x Saku ON HOLD
1. Into the Past

**AN: This is a side story that I've wanted to write to for a while… Do not expect fast updates XD. In the past I'll be calling adult Kakashi, Kakashi Sr. or the name everyone thinks he is. Young Kakashi will just be called Kakashi. **

**Note: Sasuke came back to the village in this story. Also this contains SPOILERS for KAKASHI'S GAIDEN. I can't promise I'll update often as the story "Of Bloodlines and Wizards" is my main priority.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A thirty one year old, Copy Ninja of Konohagakure stood with a kunai in hand. His gravity-defying, silver hair stuck up at an odd angle making it look like he had just rolled out of bed. He wore his Konoha headband over his left eye. He wore a navy blue mask and a green flak jacket over his standard ninja attire. Bandages wound around his ankles met standard, navy blue, ninja sandals. Behind him stood a seventeen-year-old girl with chin length, pink hair and vibrant green eyes. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was leaning over a blonde haired man with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He had a deep gash on his chest and another on his right leg both cuts were bleeding profusely. This young man was named Uzumaki Naruto. The man their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was defending against had long brown hair and white eyes. He wore a black, traditional kimono with black sandals like Jiraiya's. In his hand was a fairly long, sharp katana, which was pointed at Kakashi. The man had an Konoha headband with a scratch through it and a small cut on his right cheek.

The enemy ninja snarled as Kakashi brought his kunai up to stop an incoming blow from the sword. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air. Strangely, the sword cracked. The Missing Nin swore and leapt backwards. Kakashi wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his navy blue shirt. Much to the ex-ANBU's surprise, he hadn't gotten that injured; just a few cuts here and there. Dirt and mud caked his face and clothing and clung to his skin uncomfortably. Rain beat the ground as it fell from the crying sky, making the fight all the more difficult. Once again, Kakashi and the other ninja started to fight. In a way, it looked like some kind of dance… both terrifyingly beautiful, but at the same time, dangerous. Kakashi's lost his footing in the mud and dropped his kunai as he fell to the ground. His enemy grinned ferociously as he picked the scratched kunai up off the muddy kunai. He twirled it in his hands as he put a foot on Kakashi's chest.

Sakura, started to wrap Naruto's leg with white cloth. Naruto scrambled from up off the ground and yelled some profanities at the criminal. The Jinchuuriki then charged at the man only to be thrown to the ground with a fist to the face. He lay there, not getting up. Blood seeped into his bandages as the recently and only partially healed wounds opened up again. Sakura panicked from where she was standing, not realising that she had screamed in terror. Why did Naruto have to run off? Over the years he had matured a lot, but he still had the tendency to act before he thought about it. Kakashi grunted, drawing her back to reality. The Shinobi held the kunai to his neck and grinned maliciously.

"I see you haven't changed, Copy Ninja of Konoha."

Kakashi stopped his struggling and froze. The kunai bit into his skin. His blood washed away in the rain. White coloured eyes locked onto his own mismatched ones, completely unaffected by his Sharingan. For the first time, Kakashi felt the urge to spit in the man's face, but his mask prevented him.

"Who are you?"

"My, my how quick we are to forget…"

A fist came out of nowhere and rammed into the ex-Konoha ninja. He flew into a tree with a sickening crack. His forehead protector slipped of revealing the Hyuuga Branch House Seal with a long scar running horizontally through it. It was years of practice and experience that stopped Kakashi from showing any visible signs of shock. He knew the man had been a Hyuuga, how the man managed to get away from the Hyuuga Head was a mystery to him, but for him to be a member of his old ANBU squad … The Hyuuga picked himself up off the ground and spat out blood.

"You'll pay for that, Pinky!"

Sakura stopped helping Kakashi up and snarled at him before she went defensive. Hatake Kakashi rubbed his still slightly bleeding neck and wiped the blood off his fingers onto his vest. If the wound had been any deeper, he would have been dead. He looked into the crazed eyes of the man he had now identified as Hyuuga Hikaru.

"Stop this madness, Hikaru! I never would have thought you'd turn out like this! What happened to the kind man I once knew?"

Hikaru ignored him and ran toward the two. A few metres from them a kunai lodged into his neck. He fell to his knees with a thud, blood seeping through his closed lips as he looked at the person guilty of doing this to him. He tried to speak, but only a gurgling sound escaped from him. He shot them a glare that almost rivalled an Uchiha's that said, " You're lucky I can't kill you, but I can do this…!" except you need to inset many a swear word and other profanities that most likely were made up. Kakashi tense up and prepared to defend himself, his blood red Sharingan span widely as it locked onto the dying man. It copied the man's rapidly moving hands as he did various hand signs. Ten more hand seals flew by. Hikaru stopped on the hand seal for rooster and grinned at them before he collapsed onto the wet ground his life having ended.

Everything went black.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant attacked his sensitive nose when he found himself rejoining the world of the living. Slowly, Kakashi opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright light shining into the room via the window. He took in his surroundings. The room he was in was painted white with white tiling, a couple of wooden chairs sat over by the open window, and a calendar hung just to his right.

_I'm in the hospital?_

He pushed off the white, linen sheets off his body and sat up. He groaned in pain. Since when had he been this stiff? Voices could be heard distantly outside the closed door. They seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Kakashi stood up and walked over to the window, planning to escape. His footsteps sounded harsh to his ears as the room fell silent. He leaned on the windowsill and looked at the Hokage Mountain. Three carved heads stared down at the village. The Shodai, Nidaime, and the Sandaime were eternally looking at them all. Kakashi paused. Wait a minute… where was Sensei and the Godaime's head? He momentarily panicked –not that it showed on his face, for he was still wearing his mask. Why he had been allowed to keep it on? He didn't know, as he was in the usual Hospital attire, the mask and his headband being the obvious exceptions.

Walking over to the calendar handing on the wall and snatching it up off it, he examined the date. Time seemed to stop as he stared at the year as he gasped. The calendar dropped from his numb fingertips and fell to the floor with a thud. He made no move to pick it up. How could this be? How could he be in the past? His dark eyes traveled back to the cover of the calendar, only a month before Obito's death. His sensei would be named as Sarutobi's successor in a few weeks… but he wouldn't take up the position until a week after his student's death. He sat on the hospital bed, still in a daze. Eventually, after a few long, boring hours,he fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of the door opening awoke Kakashi the next day. He had not slept well, having nightmares about his old team. Sleepily, his eye locked onto the familiar, worn pair of ninja sandals that appeared in the doorway. The door opened fully to reveal a tall, blonde man with blue eyes. If it weren't for the lack of whisker marks and the obvious age difference, you could have mistaken the man for Naruto. Kakashi watched him warily. Where was the Third Hokage? The man narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man.

"Hatake? Hatake Sakumo?"

Kakashi froze. His sensei thought he was his father! He made no move to deny the name. After all, it's not like he could say who he really was. That would cause quite a panic. Deciding how he was going to pull this off, he spoke in that slow drawl he remember his father used when he spoke. Minato, his sensei, narrowed his eyes and finger the kunai hidden in his shuriken pouch.

"Yes?"

Minato leaned against the wall and watched 'Sakumo' with scrutiny, looking for any signs that he was lying. If this was Sakumo, why was he wearing his headband like that? He decided he would get that information from the Hatake later.

"If you are who you say you are, then how is it that you are alive?"

He waited for something to give the possible spy away. Kakashi looked up at his teacher and gave his best 'confused' look he could. He didn't really recall his father's habits and expressions as the man was always hidden behind a mask like he was.

"What do you mean I died? I'm right here aren't I, Minato?"

Minato looked puzzled for a moment. What was the 'White Fang' talking about? Could he actually be from the past? He frowned and told the 'older man.'

"You died about five years ago, Sakumo. Kakashi took it… quite hard." He walked up to one of the chairs and pulled it over in front of where Kakashi was sitting and then sat down on it. "You do know who Kakashi is, right?"

'Sakumo' gave the soon to be Yondaime a pointed stare before looking away. He didn't want to ask this as he had been the one to find his father bleeding on the floor, but he had too in order to not look suspicious.

"How did I die?"

Minato sighed.

"I'm afraid, I can't tell you that.

Kakashi leaned back and ran a hand through his silver hair. His sensei was staring at him, waiting to see hoe he would react.

"I see."

His teacher leaned forward and rested his arms on is legs. He had an interested look on his face as he sat there in silence. Kakashi glared as he waited.

"Sakumo… what happened to your eye?"

He touched his slanted headband.

"Nothing important. I got injured a while back. Bloody Rock ninja."

The other man frowned. Since when had Sakumo been injured? As far as he remembered, the man never got an injury like that. Kakashi, noticing his teacher thing this over, hastily said,

"The medics said that it should heal in a few weeks. Though my vision might not be as good as it used to be."

Minato, for once, seemed to accept this answer for he stood up and looked to the door.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you… and your traveling partners. I suggest that we go now."

'Sakumo' frowned. Traveling partners? He hadn't been blasted in the past alone?

"Traveling partners?"

His eyes widened. Oh god, Naruto and Sakura were here too? How much had they given away? Sakura was probably smart enough to know they weren't in their time anymore and thus, she wouldn't give them correct information… Naruto on the other hand… Minato lead him out the door and shut the door behind them with a snap. They began the long trek to the Hokage's office.

"Yes, I believe their names were Uzumaki Naruto…. Must be of the same clan as Kushina… and Izu Sakura."

Curse it all.

They were, without a doubt, screwed.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? I was kind of bored when I wrote the ending to this so… yeah. I wanted to see if I could make a story like this work if everyone believed Kakashi was Sakumo, so I came with this story.**


	2. Meeting the Hokage

**AN: I think, after this chapter, I'll just call Kakashi senior 'Sakumo.' For Kakashi's outfit I looked at a picture of Sakumo on the Internet.**

**Note: This contains SPOILERS for KAKASHI'S GAIDEN. I can't promise I'll update often, as the story "Of Bloodlines and Wizards" is my main priority.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Silence fell over the two once again. As they continued to walk down the hallway, nurses started to stare at Kakashi as he walked past. Noticing this, Kakashi looked down at what he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow before saying to Minato,

"Minato-san… I really need to get changed out of this hospital garb, _now._"

Minato, noticing for the first time that he hadn't allowed Sakumo to get changed, blushed and shoved Sakumo back into his room. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that! Your clothes are in the closet."

Glaring at the blonde as he shut the door and waited outside, Kakashi threw open the closet. Instead of what he had been wearing when he had been fighting Hikaru, there was a white t-shirt with a red Konoha spiral, that was on the standard uniform, on the upper arm and there was a black, long sleeved shirt that went under the t-shirt. There was a small roll of grey bandage/tape that was supposed to be tied on his right left arm where the t-shirt sleeve ended thus, combining the two to make it look like one shirt. The Jounin flak jacket that lay on the ground was a shade darker than the usual green and had the same red spiral printed on the back. The usual, standard ninja pants lying on the ground were black instead of a dark, navy blue. More white bandages were on the ground to be wrapped around his shins, just above a pair of standard ninja sandals. He scowled.

_Now who would do that…? I certainly didn't come here with those so someone must be trying to save me the hassle of explaining about the future… but there's the problem… no one knows I'm __from __the future. Could someone have guessed? Or had his clothes somehow changed during the time travel?_

He quickly dismissed his last thought. How would that be possible anyways? He put on the clothing and looked at his reflection in the windowpane. He did look like his father… Tearing his gaze away from the glass, he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and left the room, only to walk into Minato. Growling like Sakumo would've, he shoved Minato off to the side. He gave a gruff apology as Minato raised an eyebrow at his sudden bad temper. Seeing himself looking so much like his father had immediately set him off. He gave his sensei a calculating look.

"Where's my chakra blade?"

Minato seemed to become nervous. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes as he answered Kakashi's question,

"It's your son's now… You gave it to him before you died."

'Sakumo' nodded in response and looked up at the ceiling. It was a habit he never quite got rid of after his father died. What was his younger self doing now anyways?

"I'll have to make a new one then…"

The 'Yellow Flash' looked at him before motioning for him to get a move on already and head to the Hokage. Kakashi just gave him a glare in response before following his sensei. Minato grinned at him.

"You know, you suite that outfit."

Kakashi just gave him a questioning look and continued to ignore him the rest of the way... well, not really, he wanted to know what his sensei had to say, as it had been seventeen years since he last saw the man. He didn't say much. Along the way, one nurse with brown hair and dark coloured eyes tried to stop them from leaving, but after Minato and Kakashi assured here that 'Sakumo' was fine, she let them pass, somewhat reluctantly.

Not once did he come across his students.

* * *

Minato gave a quick, sharp knock on the wooden doors of the Hokage's office. 'Sakumo' smiled to himself at the sight. The blonde always did have the habit of knocking three times as quickly as possible. From inside an old and tired voice told them to come in. Slowly, his sensei opened the door to reveal an old man wearing Hokage's robes. He was sitting with a brush in hand and was writing in some scroll or another. He set his brush down and looked at the two men entering the room. He almost had a double take.

"S-Sakumo?"

Minato grinned and shoved him forward. Kakashi, sending the blonde the 'Hatake Glare' as it had been dubbed by non other than Obito Uchiha because it could out do most of the Uchiha and their worst glares, nodded at the Sandaime.

"Hai."

Minato slapped him on the back and explained to the old man sitting… (more like frozen in the middle of standing up, but that doesn't really matter does it?). The blonde grinned,

"Good old Sakumo arrived from the past, remember old man? You _are _the one who found him."

Sarutobi glared along with Sakumo. The Hatake from the 'past' snarled at Minato, truly irritated at his sensei's comment. It was then that Kakashi realised. Much to his horror, that he _was_ older than his sensei right now. He paled, drawing Minato's attention.

"Something wrong, Sakumo?"

"Nothing is wrong, gaki."

Minato scowled. Before a fight could break out between the two 'friends,' Sarutobi interrupted by coughing into his hand.

"Sakumo-san, do you remember how you got here?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow while dodging his sensei. Who knew the genius would get so annoyed at being called 'gaki'? The blonde calmed down within an instant and waited for the silver haired ninja to answer.

"Yes. A Rock Ninja used some sort of jutsu to send me here along with my supposed comrades…"

Well, at least that wasn't a full-blown lie. He shoved his hands into his pockets and resisted slouching. Hatake Sakumo did not slouch and it was hard for him not too. Sarutobi lit his pipe and stuck it in-between his teeth. Smoke filled the room causing Kakashi to cough violently. Curse his sensitive nose. Why did it have to be as good as a ninja dog's? The Hokage shuffled some papers on his desk and said,

"You weren't with your subordinates when this happened?" 

Sakumo shook his head, 

"No."

Great, once again he had lied. He was probably making life harder for Naruto and Sakura. How were they going to explain where they had come form? Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, it seems I'll have to dig up your old registration files… Would you mind waiting for a while?"

Sakumo didn't answer as the Hokage left the room. Minato took a seat on one of the chairs before the Hokage desk and watched Sakumo with interest. Black met blue as he asked,

"Just who were your teammates anyways? I don't recognise them from anywhere."

Ah, there was his sensei, as smart as always. Nothing ever went by him unnoticed. He delayed in answering, trying to draw Minato away from his original question. The soon to be Yondaime wasn't fooled as he twirled a kunai in his right hand, his throwing hand.

"You're avoiding the question, Sakumo. So unlike you."

Kakashi growled. Why, just this once, couldn't Minato forget this? He sighed and prepared himself for the inevitable. A tense silence fell over the two. There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal two ANBU and Naruto and Sakura. The Jinchuuriki's outfit had changed as well. It was still the same style as it had been, but it was all black. Sakura was also wearing something different. Instead of her usual red shirt and loose skirt, she was wearing normal ninja attire minus the vest. Kakashi blinked.

_Who got them new clothes? Somebody was obviously trying to help them._

Naruto grinned at his sensei, as the two ANBU left and shut the door behind them. He shouted happily at his sensei before his female teammate hit him.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here too!"

Everyone froze. Minato broke the silence as 'Sakumo' slouched in defeat.

"What?"

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but I feel like torturing you lol. Not the best chapter, but it'll do, right? Please review :)**


	3. Hatake Compound

**AN: I never said Sasuke wouldn't be in the story… he'll just come in a little later… Though considering that I don't really like the Uchiha, he won't be that nice or in too much of the story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura whacked the blonde idiot on the head and screamed at him as Kakashi sighed.

"Thanks, Naruto, I _really _needed that."

Naruto rubbed his head and grinned, ignoring his female teammate.

"You're welcome… for whatever I did."

Sakura, green eyes flashing, hit him on the head again rather hard. Naruto fell to the floor with a thud and groaned as Kakashi stared at his frozen sensei. The blonde man was sitting, frozen and repeating his name over and over again as if he had never heard it before. His kunai had long stopped spinning and hung in his limp fingers. After a minute he came to and jumped out of his seat, his kunai held defensively in front of him. He snarled,

"Just who are you? A spy?"

Kakashi quickly put up his hands up as a sign of peace. He was smiling nervously in his still slouching position. Sakura stared hesitantly from the doorway as Naruto picked himself up off the floor, his eyes trained on the sharp kunai pointed at his sensei. The owner of the kunai growled, waiting for the intruder to answer him. Eventually, Kakashi spoke, trying to placate the irate blonde. It was not the answer the Jounin, soon to be Hokage, wanted.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm no spy sensei. I mean no harm."

In a blink of an eye, Minato was behind the silver haired ninja, holding a kunai to his neck. He narrowed his eyes at the man as said man froze. Whoever this man was, Minato knew he was lying. Kakashi had only just turned thirteen this year and this man was definitely older then him. On the contrary to what the other man thought, he wasn't blind. The man had to be older than he so there was no way he could be Kakashi. He held the kunai tighter as he pressed it into the man neck, enough so that it drew blood. Kakashi groaned. That was the second time he had a kunai put to his neck. He experimentally tried to turn his head but soon found that to be a bad idea as his teacher held his kunai so close that it would cut him even deeper if he tried to move.

Sakura stood paralysed as did Naruto. What could they do? The man holding her sensei was obviously very fast _and _powerful seeing as Kakashi hadn't even had time to defend himself before he had been trapped. The blonde man's voice was even colder than before. It made her heart freeze with dread. Looking over to her loud friend, she could tell he was feeling the same, if not worse. Kakashi looked as if this was a usual occurrence by his posture and the 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' look. How could he act like that? His half lidded eye caught her green ones before traveling towards the closed door.

It opened with a creak to reveal Sarutobi holding multiple papers. None of the papers looked like Sakumo's registration file. He walked to his desk, completely ignoring the two panicking teens and Minato holding a kunai to 'Sakumo.' Setting his papers down, most of them decidedly blank, and putting his worn pipe in-between his clenched teeth, he leaned back before saying calmly,

"Minato, release him."

The blonde looked ready to protest, but was interrupted by his glare. Minato released the 'spy' and took a step away with a suspicious glare trained on all three of the newcomers.

"They're not who they say they are Hokage-sama!"

The old man sighed and readjusted his unlit pipe. Since the war started no one could be trusted, but when he had found the three on the ground, unconscious, in the middle of his office they had, luckily, enough official papers with the Hokage's seal on them to identify them as Konoha Shinobi, but from the future.

"Minato, they are Konoha Shinobi. There is no reason to panic. If you must know, they're from the future."

The soon to be Yondaime scowled and demanded for him to prove what he had said was true. He handed his soon to be successor the identification papers that he had found with them over to him. His blue eyes rapidly scanned the documents, as they slowly grew larger with surprise. Shakily, he set the papers back down on the Sandaime's desk and turned to look at the man he had injured.

"K-Kakashi? Is that really you?"

He watched as his student nodded. So the Sandaime had been the one to give him and his team new clothes and, possibly, a new identity. How did Sarutobi know he would try to act like Sakumo? Minato's voice cut through the uneasy silence that had fallen over them like a knife through butter.

"How… how is that possible?"

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How many times had he down that in the past hour? Naruto was blinking rapidly as if he had just realised that the Sandaime was alive and that he was in the past. Sakura was looking between him and his sensei with interest. She took a step forward to get a better look at the man that looked so much like Naruto. He was terrifyingly pale and his sharp, blue eyes were wide with shock. His kunai had fallen to the floor with a clatter, barely missing his prone foot. Kakashi relaxed slightly and said softly to his _younger _sensei,

"A jutsu put my team and myself here. It is unknown how the Jutsu worked."

Naruto was still looking confused before realization dawned on him and he realised just what could've happened if the Sandaime hadn't known there were from the future, not the past as Kakashi-sensei had seemingly told the two. Sarutobi allowed Minato to adjust for a few minutes before speaking slowly,

"Kakashi, as you obviously cannot go around with your name, you have chosen to be your father? Interesting choice." Kakashi shot him a glare reminiscent of the more potent glare his younger self seemed to have permanently etched on his face, "Sakura-san, Naruto-san, am I to assume your names are incorrect as well?"

Sakura nodded and said "Partially" as Naruto paled making him look like his unknown father. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Naruto before turning to Minato. He didn't have time to speak as the blonde suddenly came out of his stupor and hugged a startled Kakashi. He quickly apologized to his student, as he looked him over one more time. Wait… was Kakashi older than him right now? Sarutobi coughed into his hand.

"Minato, you mustn't tell anyone of this, understand?"

Minato scowled as he nodded. Under his breath he muttered something about old coots and not being stupid. Once again an uncomfortable silence fell over them before Sakura broke it.

"Um… Sandaime-sama? Will you help us find away back to our time?"

Sarutobi sighed as he set his pipe down on his messy desk.

"I'm afraid, as I don't know what sent you hear in the first place, I won't be of much help… but we can look through our archives and see if anything like this has happened before."

Sakura sighed just like the Hokage had moments before and brushed some of her pink hair behind her right ear. Kakashi or rather, Sakumo now, nodded in acceptance. The aged Hokage nodded and told them that he needed to fill out some forms for them and thus he needed some basic (even if it was made up) background history for them. Luckily, Sakumo didn't have to fill out one, much to his students' protests. After an hour, he stood up and set the papers down on his desk in a neat pile.

"Now, I'll need to test each of you on your skills to make sure you are at the level you say you are, so you can join in the current Jounin exams starting up next week. Sakumo-" The word rolled off the man's tongue uneasily and Kakashi flinched, still not used to be called his father's name, "You don't need to be tested as you are already Chuunin in your past self and I don't doubt you'll make it to Jounin during the exams and Sakumo was, obviously, Jounin as well."

He trailed off muttering about Sakumo being better than his students, the Legendary Sannin. Sakura looked at her sensei. Just how young was Kakashi when he became Jounin? He couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen seeing as his sensei was the Yondaime and he was already trying out for Jounin? Just how strong was sensei?

"You _will_, however,need to look over your father's files and memorize the most important stuff, as you will most likely be asked on it. Now I'm sure Minato and Kushina will allow Naruto-san and Sakura-san to stay with them unless they wish to go with Sakumo," Minato and team seven nodded as Sarutobi continued, "Sakumo, I think you should stay in the old Hatake Compound unless you wish to stay with your 'son.'"

Sakumo seemed to pale at the thought of the old complex. His younger self, even though he had to be the coldest person on the planet right now, seemed to be a better choice, but knowing younger Kakashi would never accept him, he chose the old complex. Kakashi would sooner kill him than let him come within a metres distance of him. Soon the Hokage and the rest of them began to chitchat. Sakumo and Sakura carefully avoiding mentioning anything from the future while constantly shutting Naruto up when he started to delve into their timeline. Minato found himself staring at his student, comparing him to his younger self. From what he could tell, they were total opposites. Soon, the four Shinobi stood up to leave after saying a quick good bye.

* * *

Sakumo stretched his sore arm while falling into the role of his father. His neck wound had healed a while ago with the help of Sakura's great medical skills. People in the streets were staring and pointing at him. In hushed tones they said,

"_Is that who I think it is? The White Fang?"_

"_How is that possible? The traitor is dead!"_

"_Heh, it's probably just our imagination. How could that traitor ever be alive again?"_

Those, by far, were the kindest comments given. Being used to this, he just ignored it and looked at his students.

"Well, Sakura, Naruto, who are you going to stay with?"

They faltered for a moment and looked at their sensei's cold, black eyes of a hardened Shinobi to the kind, blue eyes of Minato. Naruto instantly picked the latter not knowing the possible outcomes of this choice, some of them not so good… Sakura paused before picking her sensei. She knew she could trust the other man, but Kakashi was someone she knew. Also, she wouldn't tell anyone this, but she always felt kind of funny around him. Like there were butterflies in her stomach. Sakumo smiled beneath his mask, causing it to wrinkle around his mouth. Minato and a pouting Naruto soon parted ways with them.

"Darn… Icha Icha Paradise isn't out yet."

Sakura blinked at her sensei and smirked evilly. Serves him right. Sakumo stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock out of his way as they headed farther and farther out of Konoha. Thick, lush trees grew around them as they continued walking. Her sensei seemed to be getting apprehensive, but she wasn't positive, as it was hard to tell anything about her sensei. As she had just recently found out, at age eight he had lost his father and thus that was why he was able to pretend to be him. Other than that, everything about his past was a mystery. Sakumo's voice broke through her thought,

"I'd like to warn you, Sakura, that… the Hatake Compound isn't exactly… a happy place… Too many things have happened in there…"

He trailed off, looking forlorn. Sakura knew better than to ask. They came to a stop. Various other smaller buildings such as worn and unkempt shops and houses surrounded a larger building that was less uncared for. The Hatake symbol was painted on a wooden fence that surrounded the whole compound. Her sensei sighed as he pushed the rusting gate open and made it so Sakura could enter as well. Hesitantly, she entered, dragging her hand along the gate. The metal bit into her hand, drawing a little bit of blood. She glared at the inanimate object. Cutting herself wasn't exactly her idea of fun... Good thing she recently had a shot for tetanus. The aged houses seemed so lonely and filled with bad memories as they passed them. Windows were cracked or even broken, and paint was chipping showing the wood underneath it. Dust and dirt floated up in the air and could be seen where beams of sunlight gleamed past buildings. A blunt kunai lay forgotten on the path, just before an old weapon shop. The only place undamaged was the place they were heading for.

"W-what happened here?"

Sakumo glanced around before looking at his student. He was really itching for his Icha Icha Paradise right now.

"It was probably some civilians that broke in and trashed the place when…"

He stopped talking, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Sakura stopped along with 'Sakumo.' Her mind drifted off again. What had happened to the rest of the Hatake clan? Almost as if he was reading her mind, he spoke in a cold tone,

"They're dead. They were wiped out before I was born, my parents being the only survivors until recently. Now it's just myself."

She nodded as Kakashi fumbled to get the door open.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's chapter three. I hope you liked it. Sorry that Kakashi is a little short tempered with Sakura.**


	4. Obito and the Arrival of Chibi Kakashi

**AN: Sorry that I updated late! I was really busy the past few weeks, I swear!**

* * *

Sighing, Sakura watched as 'Sakumo' let a large, dusty book drop to the table she was sitting at with a thud before he sat himself down as well. A billowing white cloud shot up from the tome, sending Sakura coughing. She scowled at the Copy Nin's navy mask. The man had gruffly apologized for his rather short-tempered responses to her questions after he gave her a quick tour of the old compound. It seemed that coming back to the Hatake Compound for the first time in twenty years had brought up some painful memories. Almost a week had past by since then.

Silently, he flipped a worn page of his book, memorizing yet another page of facts about his father. The elder Hatake had been quite the ninja; never failing a mission until the fateful night when he broke the Shinobi conduct and rescued his comrades. He came to a stop at a picture of Konoha's White Fang and rested a gloved hand on it before snapping the book shut. Never, not since the man had died, had Sakumo seen his face, not even in pictures. Those empty, lifeless eyes, looking so much like never ending pits in the abyss, had been forever imprinted in his memory when he saw his father dead on the wooden floor of the very compound he was now occupying, coming to haunt him whenever the title "White Fang" was spoken or read. The Ninja hadn't died as Hatake Sakumo, but as a broken Shinobi who went by 'White Fang'. He hadn't been a man after he fail that mission epically, he had been a broken and useless tool of Konohagakure.

"S-Sakumo-sensei?"

Sakumo turned so he could watch Sakura with his one visible eye.

"Sakura?"

"That man… the one you called 'sensei,' is he the Yondaime?"

He closed his eye and nodded. Suddenly, he looked old, much older than he should.

"Hai… he will be in less than a year."

Her eyes widened.

* * *

Kakashi glared darkly as he walked through Konoha's gates and entered the ninja village. Folding his arms across his chest and sending smouldering looks at the civilians who were looking at him, he headed towards the Hokage Tower, intent on giving his mission report on time, if not early, before he went to his apartment to change. During the two weel break before the Jounin exams, he had been sent to one of the Konohagakure's outposts to deliver a message and get a status report. Things weren't looking so good. He shouldered past an annoying Genin with blonde hair and entered the building.

Once inside, he waited for the secretary to allow him into the Sandaime's office. Surprisingly, the waiting room was quiet; only the secretary ruffling through his papers interrupted the stillness. He nearly allowed his dark expression to relax slightly, that is, until a loud, boisterous voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! Minato, when's your wife going to be home?"

With a sneer, he turned around and sent them a glare that would make the Hyuuga _and _Uchiha envy him. An older boy with blonde hair, not unlike his sensei's, entered the room with Minato in tow. His teacher, much to the other boy's annoyance, patted the kid on the head.

"Soon."

The other kid grinned.

"Is that why we're here? To ask the Sarutobi-jiji when she'll be back?"

Namikaze grinned before catching Kakashi's irritated gaze.

"Ah, Kakashi! You're back! Just in time too! The Jounin exam is starting again tomorrow. How was your trip?"

Naruto stared at the mini version of his sensei and blinked rapidly. How could _that _be his sensei? Two dark eyes turned to look at him and, for the first time, he noticed that his lazy teacher didn't have the Sharingan in his left eye. With widened eyes, Naruto quickly left the place after a hasty good bye to Minato. He needed to get over his shock at seeing a young Kakashi without the Sharingan and the best place to do that was at the ramen bar.

* * *

His eyes followed the eye sore ninja until he shut the door behind him surprisingly quiet. Ignoring the future Yondaime's question, he demanded,

"Who was that, sensei?"

Minato looked down at the young boy; his gaze thoughtful. Internally debating whether or not to tell the extremely young Chuunin something, he tried to put a hand on the boy's silky, silver hair. The ninja dodged and scowled at the inattentive blonde. Suddenly, Minato smiled, having decided on what to say.

"That was Uzumaki Naruto. Quite an interesting boy, he is. He'll staying with Kushina-chan and myself for a while."

The boy remained silent and went back to glaring at the secretary.

"Kakashi, you look like you need some cheering up, so… I'll take you out for some ramen later?"

In a flat tone, Kakashi shortly replied,

"No."

Minato sighed, knowing that if he were to break the news about 'Sakumo' being alive again, he would have to get Kakashi in a better mood than the one he was currently in. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth twitched before becoming a full-blown grin.

"It's not a question, Kakashi, it's an order. I'll pick you up in about four hours time 'Kashi."

The gaki didn't answer and entered Sarutobi's office without so much as a glance directed at the Yellow Flash.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakumo's bored tone of voice broke her out of her reverie. She sighed and silently missed the calming silence that had fallen over the two.

"Yes, sensei?"

He pushed the book in front of him a little off to the side and leaned forward. His single dark eye crinkled up into that eye grin of his. Sakura raised an eyebrow, knowing he was scheming.

"You know you won't be able to call me sensei out of this house, right?"

Green eyes narrowed and she stood up. Picking up his abandoned book, she headed to put it away. She paused at the doorway.

"_Sakumo, _get to the point. What are you plotting?"

Sakumo pretended to be offended and gave a hurt look. Putting a hand on his chest and looking sorrowful, he asked incredulously.

"Me? Plot? How cruel of you to think I would do such a thing."

She left the room with a scowl and Sakumo soon followed her to the library. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with various scrolls and tomes of various ages. Light seeped in from one of the few undamaged windows, lighting up the dust area and giving it a sense of loneliness. Sakura shoved the worn book into its slot and looked pointedly at Sakumo.

Sakumo put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, alright. You said once that you wanted to meet my son, you remember right? Well, if memory severs me correctly, he _should _be in the village right now. Right now he should be finishing up giving the details of his mission report to the Hokage. If you wanted… we could go see him."

Sakura blinked. Why was her sensei being unusually talkative today? Then she though about it and decided that he must be practicing impersonating his father even here in the Hatake Residence. But why would he do that? Did he think there were spies around the general area? If he did, then why was he giving obvious information out? Her eyes became hard. He trying to keep her from worrying by keeping her in ignorant bliss? Softly, she asked.

"There is someone outside, isn't there?"

Sakumo merely nodded and his coal black eye shifted to the window. His body was tense as he quickly, but quietly, left the room with Sakura walking anxiously behind him. The elder Hatake stopped at the entranceway and opened the door with a gleaming kunai in hand. In a matter of seconds the kunai was sent hurtling through the air towards its intended target. There was a muffled yell of surprise as the sharp weapon imbedded in the bushes and a young boy with orange goggles tumbled from out behind the plants.

"Hey! What was that for Kakashi!"

The boy paused and blinked before grinning sheepishly. Blushing, he said,

"Oh…. Your… not… the Teme…"

Snapping out of his stupor, Sakumo barely managed to grow.

"Obviously."

Seeing his old teammate alive again brought back painful memories he wished to forget, but no matter how much he tried, he never did.

"_Have it, Kakashi. I'm not going to live anyways… it's your gift for becoming a Jounin."_

_Obito smiled weakly and coughed out some crimson blood as Kakashi vehemently refused to accept his Sharingan to replace his missing eye. Slowly, he brought his bloodied hand up to Kakashi's bandaged left eye._

"_You see…. It won't be useless…"_

Sakura examined the leaf-covered boy with interest. How come the kid brought out that kind of reaction in Sakumo? Said man walked up to the brat and helped him up.

Obito nervously watched as the silver haired man, who looked a lot like Kakashi, came up to him and helped him to his feat. Why didn't Kakashi tell him he had living family? Well, he probably didn't feel the need to. After all, they _did _hate each other. Looking down at his feat, he waited for the onslaught of questions.

"What is your name, kid?"

Peering up at whom he assumed was Kakashi's dad, he quickly answered.

"Uchiha Obito, sir."

Over where Sakura was currently standing, she gasped. She remembered Sakumo once saying, in one of those rare times he actually opened up, that Obito had been on his Genin team and that he had been the one to give him the famous Sharingan. She closed her eyes. It must be hard for him to suddenly see the Uchiha alive and breathing.

"What were you doing here?"

Fearful eyes met Sakumo's. The Uchiha tugged at the sleeve of his jacket and shuffled his feat as he rapidly said,

"I came here to find out why everyone keeps on staring at this place, sir-."

"Hatake Sakumo."

Sakumo interrupted the Chuunin and the boy looked up at him in surprise. He merely grinned and ruffled the Uchiha's hair. Giving him an indignant stare, Obito scrambled away. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the Uchiha suddenly said,

"Well, I have to go find the ba- I mean Kakashi. Bye!"

Sakumo stopped him and forced an interested look onto his masked face. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and keeping his single dark eye trained on Obito, he asked.

"You know Kakashi?"

Pale with sudden nervousness, the Chuunin replied quietly,

"Yes, he's on my team."

Wanting to know what Sakumo was getting at, Sakura headed over to the two conversing males. She came to a stop next to the Hatake and nodded at the chronically late Uchiha. The boy looked at her for a second and she smiled encouraging at him. Often her sensei could be quite intimidating, even without meaning to. It was one of the reasons why people other than a select few, were afraid to go up to him. She sometimes wondered if Kakashi had been like that when he was younger…

"Sakumo, stop intimidating Obito-kun."

The man smirked at her comment. Turning back to the still pale Obito, he tilted his head inquiringly.

"Would you mind if we joined you? Sakura, here, wants to meet Kakashi before his exams."

Instantly he found himself regretting that he asked. He didn't want to know what his old teammate –no, friend's- answer would be. Obito scuffed the ground with his foot and began to ring his coat's sleeves with nimble fingers. An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio before Obito found himself unwillingly replying,

"Umm… Okay."

* * *

**AN: (Depending on where you people live yatta yatta) Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
